


Debris Hunting

by reevesdriver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: You're upset for your own reasons and seek out your bounty hunter for comfort.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Original Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Debris Hunting

Boba Fett may have been one of the Galaxies most feared Bounty Hunters who rarely, if ever, let his guard down but when it came to you he was willing to put everything to one side in order to give you his un-divided attention.

So when you crept into the cockpit of his ship in the middle of the night and tapped his shoulder Boba flicked on the autopilot switch, pushed his chair back and opened his arms allowing you to crawl onto his lap and settle against his armour, it was cold against your skin but you welcomed the sense of calm it gave you.

“What’s wrong little one?” He says as his arms wrap around your body holding you in his lap as he moved to get himself in a more comfortable position.

“I’m struggling Boba.” You mutter trying to fight back tears as your thoughts whiz around in your head.

Boba didn't need to press you for any further details, the fact that you didn't carry on speaking straight away was enough of an indicator that you wanted to avoid the subject and Boba knew better than to press you for answers. So instead he held you in his arms nuzzling the bottom of his helmet on top of your head as he lightly squeezes you patting your back as you sniffle.

“Would you like to go blow something up? Would that help take your mind off things?”

“Yeah.”

You shuffle around his lap and move to sit in-front on the little bit of the chair that wasn't being occupied by the bounty hunter, he guides your hands up to the controller for steering the ship and operating the guns and shows you how to move it and what to look for on the radar screen in front.

“When you want to fire just push this button in.” He says pressing a button on the side of the control sending a quick laser out into space.

You move the controller slowly smiling a little when you feel the ship turn from side to side as you look through the viewport to see if there are any random floating bits of debris that you can shoot at. Seeing a large rock you push in the button a little too eagerly sending multiple laser out into space but still managing to hit the rock breaking it into multiple pieces.

You didn’t realise that Boba had taken his helmet off until you lean back admiring the sight of shattered rocks and metal swirling around and burning brightly after being split by the cannon fire.

“Do you feel better now cyar'ika?” He asks placing a kiss on your neck as his arms wrap around your body.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Anytime little one.”

Boba kept the ship on auto-pilot and guided you to bed letting you climb in first before he joins you and engulfs you in his heavy arms once again stroking the back of your neck as you fall asleep relaxed and having forgotten your previous worries and feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I be going through some shit at the moment and just wanna be cuddled by Boba.


End file.
